Ketsarra Shadowscale
| formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Shadowslain half–black dragon lizardfolk | ethnicity = | occupation = Chieftain | age = | patron deity = Shar | languages = Common, Draconic | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = 1374 | destroyednotes = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | class35 = | refs35 = }} Ketsarra Shadowscale was a shadowslain half–black dragon lizardfolk cleric of Shar and the chieftain of the Shadowscale tribe in the Vast Swamp in the early 1370s DR. History Ketsarra was the daughter of the black dragon Despayr and an unnamed lizard-woman of the enslaved remnants of Dragonslayer tribe. Despayr used the power of the shadow shard to transform Ketsarra and the other lizardfolk slaves into undead creatures, and she became chieftain of the new Shadowscale tribe. In the service of Esvele Graycastle's scheme, Despayr sought to dominate much of the Vast Swamp. Their goal was to tear a hole in the Weave of magic and so form a dead-magic zone over all the Vast Swamp. It was to be a powerbase for the followers of Shar. In the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR, at Despayr's behest, Ketsarra led the Shadowscales in a savage war upon the tribes of the Vast Swamp, particularly the other lizardfolk, whom they captured and carried off to become Shadowscales themselves. In early Eleint, adventurers in service to Mystra investigating the Sharrans' activities assaulted the Lost Refuge, and Ketsarra was presumably destroyed in the fighting. Activities Ketsarra was the chieftain of the Shadowscale tribe. From the Sharrans' base in the Lost Refuge, alongside Thieraven, a shadar-kai ally, she also commanded the shadar-kai forces, Bestra Mornscroll, and other beings, as well overseeing communications and transportation of prisoners to the Monastery of the Ebon Dome through the Dusk Lord's Passage portal. In her place, the utterly loyal warchief Kossaandar commanded the Shadowscales at their warren in the Plane of Shadow. Description Of black dragon descent, Ketsarra had black scales and horns that jutted forward. Being shadowslain, she was wreathed in lambent shadows and her eyes held an unholy glow, while her body was emaciated, decayed, and even skeletal. Powers Ketsarra had the powers of a shadowslain undead and the ability to breathe acid like a black dragon, and commanded divine spells as a cleric of Shar, choosing the Darkness and Evil domains. She also employed a particularly tenacious form of Shadow Weave magic. Possessions Ketsarra fought with a +1 spear and +1 heavy wooden shield, with a half-dozen javelins. She was also equipped with a javelin of lightning, a potion of inflict serious wounds, four vials of unholy water, and 50-gp of silver dust as a component for her desecrate spell. Her unholy symbol of Shar was a disc of secrets. Appendix References Category:Clerics of Shar Category:Clerics Category:Shadowslain Category:Lizardfolk Category:Black dragons Category:Half-dragons Category:Females Category:Chieftains Category:Members of the Shadowscale tribe Category:Worshipers of Shar Category:Inhabitants of the Lost Refuge Category:Inhabitants of the Vast Swamp Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants